Christmas is All in the Heart
by Elfwarriorgirl
Summary: My Christmas story I wrote for unicorn-skydancer08. I do not own Terence, he belongs to unicorn-skydancer08 who gave me permission to use him.


Terence walked gaily down the corridor, heading for the library where he knew his two closest friends would be waiting. Upon reaching the library, he quickly pushed the door upon, closed it softly behind him,and hurried to the chairs sitting by the blazing fire. He smiled when he saw Tumnus and Lucy sitting together on the floor, cuddled close and whispering to each other.

"Alright you love birds, I'm here now, focus on me."

Tumnus laughed and looked over his shoulder at his mate. "Took you long enough." He said as he stood up.

"Hey, I'm not your errand boy."

"Oh but your so good at it."Tumnus teased.

Lucy, who had been left sitting on the floor, interrupted their friendly banter, a grin on her face. "Come on, let's get the night started."

Terence went to Lucy and held a hand down, offering to help her up off the floor.

"Thank you Terence." Lucy said as she started busying herself, picking up the picnic basket she had packed earlier that day. Picnics were an activity that the three friends enjoyed immensely, whether inside or out.

"Tumnus, you brought your flute, right?"

"Yes, I did."

The three friends all sat down on the floor, the heat from the fire touching their faces, and they began to eat. Tumnus, reaching for the bottle of cider, filled up the three goblets Lucy had pulled from the basket.

"This is wonderful." Terence remarked, as he bit into a orange slice.

"Are you two excited for tomorrow?" Lucy asked, grinning.

"I am!" Tumnus said. "I can't wait to give you my gift."

"Same here." Replied Terence, to busy eating to engage in a deep conversation.

Their meal passed by quickly, and quietly. It wasn't until after they had put away the leftover food and drink, and were sitting in the armchairs by the fire did they speak. Lucy was sitting on Tumnus's lap, her fingers playing with the fringe of his scarf.

"I love Christmas." Lucy said, her words were simple but the feeling in her voice was that of happiness, and content.

"So do I." Tumnus said, his voice but a whisper.

Terence, not saying anything, just smiled contently, his eyes watching the flames of the fire dance and leap around.

Tumnus spoke up, asking a question to his friends. "If there was one person, someone who isn't here right now, that you could have with you for Christmas who would it be?"

Lucy spoke first, quick to answer."My mother."

Tumnus sighed, knowing how much Lucy missed her mother. It was a fact he faced almost every day, and sometimes he wondered if she would possibly leave him to go back home. Quickly, he reached down and squeezed Lucy's hand, a silent, but reassuring gesture.

"I wish Aslan could be here." Tumnus said, answering his own question.

"I do too." Lucy said, before turning her attention to the silver-haired youth who had been sitting quietly, not joining in the conversation."What about you Terence?"

Terence thought about this for a moment before replying sadly, "I'm not sure."

Lucy frowned but didn't say anything. Instead she jumped up from Tumnus's lap and went to the table where the fawn had set his flute and snatching it up, she hurried back to the center of the room to join her friends again. Handing the flute to Tumnus she said,"Play something Tumnus, I want to hear some music."

"Well well well, aren't we demanding." Terence teased from his place a few feet away.

Lucy rolled her eyes at him. "You promised you would sing, remember?"

"You're right, I did." Looking to his mate, Terence asked, "What'll it be my friend?"

"Hmmm." Tumnus studied his flute briefly before placing it to his mouth and beginning. Out came a beautiful sound, the notes playing together, causing a beautiful song. After a few moments of Tumnus's flute playing, Terence joined in and started to sing. Terence's voice was as smooth as honey, slipping over each word with ease. Adding to to Tumnus's flute playing, together the notes and words danced around, filling the room with the melodious sound. Lucy sat down on the floor beside Terence and took his hand as he sang. Closing her eyes she concentrated on the music with her ears, listening to the story Terence song was filled with holiday cheer, the words jolly and bright. It was a Narnian song, one Lucy would never have heard if she were back in London.

As the music came to an end Terence squeezed Lucy's hand and then stood up, leaving her still sitting on the floor. Tumnus set his flute on the arm of his chair and said, "Beautiful singing Terence."

Terence nodded, "Well thank you. Your flute playing was quite marvelous as well."

Lucy stood up and went to Tumnus, where she sat back down on his lap, resting the back of her head against the fawn's shoulder. He nestled his cheek against her head, and stroked her hair with one hand. Terence had gone around a shelf filled with books and came back dragging a second armchair. Setting it beside Tumnus he said, "I don't know why this chair got moved away from the fire. Here Lucy, you can sit here."

Lucy shook her head saying, "I'm fine where I am. You sit there Terence."

Terence did as she said and sat down in the chair. The three friends sat in silence, enjoying the company of each other.

The hours passed by quickly as the friends talked and laughed gaily. Before any of them realized, it was early morning and Christmas was upon them. Getting up from his seat, Terence said, "I have presents for each of you that I thought you could open now instead of when everyone else is watching."

Lucy and Tumnus waited as Terence hurried away and then came back, gifts in hand. Handing one to Lucy and the other to Tumnus he sat back down into his chair and smiled, waiting for them to proceed. "Well, go on."

Lucy grinned as she quickly tore off the paper from the box, and opening it up she gasped when she saw a beautiful book bound in leather. Picking it up, she placed the box on the ground and opened the book. When she saw the blank pages inside she knew instantly what the book was intended for.

"Oh Terence, it's beautiful."

"I asked Susan if you kept a diary or if you ever wrote down your thoughts and she said you didn't. I thought it would make a perfect gift."

On the front of the book, engraved in the leather was Lucy's first name. Not her title, nor her last name, just her first. Simple and perfect.

Situating themselves so that Tumnus could open, Lucy looked over her shoulder to watch as he did. Tearing the paper from his own gift, Tumnus opened the box and looked inside. Sitting in the box was a brand new flute, identical to the one Tumnus, but without the chips and scratches.

"Oh Terence." Was all Tumnus said as he picked the flute up. Lucy reached over and took the box from his lap and discarded it on the floor as she had down her own.

"I figured your flute has endured enough. Time to set it aside and move on." Terence said, eyes flickering to the old flute.

Tumnus smiled happily. "Thank you Terence. It's wonderful. You're right, I love my old flute, but the poor thing needs to retire."

Lucy giggled quietly, and then reached out to take the flute from Tumnus. He handed it to her willingly, knowing she wanted to look at it. Lucy ran her fingers over the soft wood, admiring the beauty of the instrument. Handing it back to Tumnus she said, "It really is beautiful Terence. I'm sure Tumnus will get a lot of use out of it. But where did you get it? Surely you didn't make it, I've never seen that type of wood around here before."

"I bought when that traveler came through here. He makes a lot of different musical instruments and sells them as he travels."

Lucy nodded, her thoughts flashing quickly to the beginning of winter when a ragged man who had wandered in during a ball. He had caused a lot of disruption, mainly for the guests who had been visiting. But all the poor soul had wanted was a bowl of hot soup and a room to spend the night in. Lucy hadn't known he sold musical instruments, and neither did Tumnus, for he would have bought one from the man, if he had known.

Tumnus lifted Lucy gently off his lap as he stood up. Flute in hand, he grabbed for his friend in a thankful hug. Terence hugged him back, fiercely.

"Thank you Terence."

When the two friends separated, Lucy moved in to give Terence a quick hug and a swift kiss on the cheek. "Thank you Terence, the diary is lovely. I can't wait to start writing in it."

"I'm glad you like it." Terence replied, happiness apparent on his face.

"I would give you two my gifts." Lucy said, "But I'd rather you wait until later. But until then..." Lucy trailed off as she reached for Terence and Tumnus and gathered them in a hug. The three friends stood together, squeezing tenderly and wishing each other Christmas blessings.

Pulling away from the group, Terence smiled as Tumnus gathered Lucy up in his arms, pulling her close to his chest and kissing her gently, a smile on his face the entire time. Lucy laughed as Tumnus let go of her, and said, "Well, I don't know about you two, but I'm going to bed. Soon everyone will be waking up to open gifts."

Standing on tip-toes, Lucy kissed Tumnus the corner of his mouth and then turned to Terence and gave him a quick hug.

"Goodnight you two, and Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas." Terence and Tumnus said simultaneously.

Lucy chuckled at them, and walked off, taking her gift from Terence with her. As she quietly slipped out of the library, she traced her finger over her name engraved in the leather. Smiling, she felt a sudden wave of delight wash over her. Christmas was tomorrow. It was yet another holiday she would spend with her loved ones. Happy times indeed.


End file.
